This thing called dating
by TimeClocker
Summary: Sasuke agreed to go out with Naruto... but dose he know what he's gotten himself into when Naruto is getting bored with the slow phase and the endless innocent dates, and wants to take things further? NaruSasu SasuNaru Yaoi


**Info: **This is a sequel to my NaruSasu Story "Give me a hint". The reason it's not a second chapter in it is that this can be read without reading that story before it. But I would still recommend (and be very happy) if you did read that story too. But basically, Naruto asked Sasuke out, Sasuke hesitated but finally said yes. This story is what happens after that point. (I also wanted to apologize for my spelling mistakes in "Give me a hint" ^^' I'm not a native English speaker and I was a bit careless, wanting that story up as quick as possible so I didn't look through it as well as I could have.)

**Background: **This is slightly AU, Sasuke never left for the Sound village when they were kids as in the anime/manga. Naruto and the rest managed to stop him. And he's since grown up in Konoha with the rest of them. Being much more peaceful, yet keeping his basic personality and relationship with the rest of the characters. He still wants to avenge his clan but it has taken a second priority next to his friends and new life. Naruto as well as the other characters also has their basic personality and relationship with one another. In this story several years has passed and Sasuke and Naruto are now both chunin and 17 years old.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I've only borrowed them for my own amusement. No profit is being made form this.

**That thing called dating**

Dating was fun. Much more so than either the two had thought. Non of them had ever just hung out like this before. Least of all with each other. Dinner at Ichiraku ramen became the regular spot to meet. Then, depending on time of day and weather, they would take a walk and maybe get some training in, working out some new moves or sparing. Ok so not the most normal kind of dating, but dating non the less.

After some time though Naruto decided it was time to move things forward a bit. Asking Sasuke out to dinner at a fancy restaurant instead of the usual place created a new atmosphere and Sasuke had enjoyed it. Afterwords they started walking home together and when the rode parted and it was time to go their separate ways home, Naruto quickly leaned in and kissed Sasuke's cheek. An unwise decision, he realized after the fact. The kiss had eared him a huge blush from the raven and gotten him a punch in the face. Sasuke had then turned and walked way in silence. The next day he couldn't look at the blond without blushing. But when Naruto took a step back and didn't try it again for a few days Sasuke calmed down and returned to his cool and collected self again.

They went on like this for weeks, and finally Sasuke was the one taking a step forward. Over all the years they'd know each other Naruto had never been to Sasuke house. But he was now invited in. The two cooked dinner... or rather Sauske cooked dinner and Naruto was left with setting the table after he almost destroyed the chicken curry. They ate and they talked. After dinner they started playing some video games. Sasuke winning a few and Naruto winning fewer few. Calling it draw, even though it wasn't, Naruto walked over to the movie shelf and picked out something to watch, realizing they had the exact same taste in movies. They put on the movie and sat down on the couch.

By the end of it they were cuddled close. Naruto holding his hand over Sasukes shoulder, stroking his hair absently. While Sasuke was resting his head comfortably on the blonds chest, starting to drift off. This was the first time they had been this close. Naruto had tried holding hands when they walked from time to time. And half of those times Sauske agreed, more so lately. But he hadn't tried much more than that, not after being punched too many times.

Naruto was getting tired of this never ending slow phase he'd promised his beloved boyfriend. Tonight they were finally getting somewhere, but they still hadn't gone past kissing on the cheek and cuddling close on the couch in front of the tv. He loved Sasuke very much and it was so adorable cute how shy he could be. Naruto never knew the Uchiha had little to no experience when it came to love and dating, but he found he liked it. However... there was a limit, and Naruto had reached it. How long did Sasuke expect him to hold back?!

Naruto knew this whole concept of dating... especially a guy, who happened to be his long time friend and rival, must be a lot too take in and get used to for his partner, but Sasuke wasn't the only one new to this and tonight, Naruto was determined to get some action. He wasn't asking the guy to give him everything at ones, but damn it, he was definitely going to make out with the love of his life before the night was over! No matter what said person had to say about it.

Snuggling a little closer Sasuke pulled an arm over his boyfriends chest to keep him close and to lay slightly more comfortable against him. He had just started to get used to the fact that the other was now his boyfriend and didn't mind referring to him as such. As long as it was just the two of them. He wasn't yet comfortable letting others know about their relationship, and he was glad Naruto hadn't told anyone or let on that there was more going on between them than simple friendship when they were amongst their friends. He wasn't ashamed being with Naruto, nor that fact that they were both boys. Love was love as far as he was concerned - Not that he would go as far as to call what he felt love. But he didn't need every girl that had ever had a crush on him give the two death glares or have Kakahsi thinking their knew found relationship would complicate their missions. No, it was better to lay below the radar.

Sasuke felt sleep creeping closer and closer, and yawned slightly. He liked this. Just being close to Naruto. Cuddling and feeling the blonds heart beating close to his ear. Right now though, he could hear it beating a little faster than usual which made him open his tired eyes and look up at the blond seated next to him. Raising an eyebrow and yawning again he sat up, still looking at the other boy. "What?" he asked when the blond only keep looking at him without saying a word.

Naruto only smiled and moved slowly a little closer to his boyfriend. Sasuke in turn moving back a little. And then a little more. And then more. As Naruto kept moving closer his gentle smile ever so slowly turned into a hesitant smirk.

Before Sasuke knew it he was laying down on his back on the couch with Naruto leaning over him, and the ravens heart was speeding up for reasons he didn't want to admit.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, trying to put on his cool and calm face, almost succeeding this time. That until...

"I want to kiss you"

That. Those words. Those words that sent butterflies to his stomach and nothing but an embarrassing blush to his face. Naruto sure knew how to pick 'em didn't he?

"We've been on a lot of dates by now Sasuke..." Naruto continued " And whenever I try to kiss you or make a move on you, you suddenly need to go to the bathroom or go home, or you find some other excuse to push me away. I know I said I wouldn't push you but... I'm a guy ok. I can only take so much!" he pouted with a small blush, not wanting to sound desperate, but damn it, he kinda was! Naruto wasn't good with slow, patience things. He was impulsive and liked to take action. If you thought too much about something the opportunity to act would go away before you had a chance to do anything.

"I want to kiss you" he repeated, looking over Sasuke more closely. "And I shouldn't need to say it at this point... so" he paused, making a decision "I want you to kiss me"

Blushing and looking up at Naruto like he hadn't heard him right, Sasuke swallowed and cleared his throat "..excuse me?"

"I. Want. You. To. Kiss. Me." Naruto spelled out "that clear enough for ya'?"

"I..." Sasuke really didn't know what to say, or to do. He was trapped under the blond, and sure he could have pushed him away, but not when Naruto looked at him like this. Sasuke's entire body felt week and trying to look away was simply impossible under those eyes.

"You~" Naruto repeated Sasuke's words when he got no further response. "Come on Sasuke. It's not hard you know. Don't you want to be with me?" Looking slightly hurt now, Naruto got a lump in his throat that he tried to ignore. Maybe Sasuke didn't like him that way. After all, he'd never said he did. When he'd asked him out, Sauske had only said he'd try, not that he felt the same way. Maybe he had tried and now he realized he only felt friendship. What if...

Naruto's mind went blank.

There was the slightest touch on his lips, warm, soft, and very light. Only the ghost of a kiss, but a kiss it was.

Turning away as soon as he'd done it, Sasuke blushed an attractive pink and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Had he just kissed Naruto? Oh god, he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest and he wanted to fall through the couch. Staring intently on the now black tv screen Sasuke hoped he could just disappear.

Naruto was silent for quite a while after that. Looking down at Sasuke. First stunned, then stunned but happy, and then slowly he started smiling wider and wider. Sauske had kissed him! He had. The lump in his throat was gone and replaced with feathers that made his heart float.

He was happy, happy beyond words, yet... he couldn't help it.. smirking more than smiling now Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's ear and spoke in a low tone. "You call that a kiss?~" he teased then moved to stroke a hand thought his boyfriends hair gently. "Sasuke... Look at me" he said equally as gently.

Hesitantly, Sasuke did.

But before he could look away again Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke deeply, making the raven widen his eyes and make a sound of protest, that he would not refer to as a moan.

Naruto didn't care, he only kissed Sasuke deeper still and pushed his tongue past his boyfriends lips, an action that made Sauske indeed moan and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders for support. Not sure if he was trying to push the other off, or just to hold onto something. The blond then moved his hands down Sasukes chest and then up under his shirt, making Sasuke moan ones again. Finally though, Sasuke did push Naruto of the couch.

"B-Baka!" he shouted to the blond while sitting back up on the couch, hugging his legs closer and covering his mouth, rubbing it slightly annoyed. "This is exactly why I don't let you kiss me dobe! You don't know when enough is enough! I know you'd take the best chance you got and.. and.. kiss me like that..!" he continued turning away blushing. "You say we'll take it slow but then you have that look in your eyes like I'm some.. some.. sheep and you're a hungry wolf! Of course I'd back off every time you try something... usoratonkachi.."

Naruto sat stunned on the floor, looking up at Sasuke babbling on, and on. When he finally finished the blond smiled "I love you Sasuke. You're not a sheep, you're the love of my life" blushing himself now at how cheesy that sounded "it.. I.. I just want to be with you... and y-yes!" getting a little upset now. "of course I want to kiss you! I want to fuck you too! But if I say that, you'd run for the hills before I could blink!" he added pouting and looking to the side.

And just when Sasuke thought he couldn't blush deeper, he did. F...fuck him? Oh god that was... WAY too soon! He was just getting used to them hanging out and not fighting. Kissing was a big step and Naruto wanted to...

"I... erm.. I'm gonna go.." Sasuke said and stood up heading for the door. But before he could get there Naruto was beside him and pushed him up against the wall in the hallway, holding his hands trapped by the blonds head "You're not leaving." Naruto knew what he'd said would make Sauske want to leave but he just couldn't hold back anymore. "Besides it's your house..." he added. They'd been dating for a long while now and more than he wanted to kiss or touch Sasuke, he wanted him to love him back.

"Please don't go" Naruto started again "I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean I was gonna do you tonight. I just said I wanted to. And for your information, that's NORMAL when you're in a relationship with someone Sauske. I love you."

Sasuke had tried to fight Naruto off him at first but then decided to listen to him. Ok so maybe he was overreacting a little but he wasn't ready. And it bothered him that Naruto couldn't accept that. He'd kissed him. That was huge step for Sauske. Shouldn't Naruto be happy? He'd agreed to go out with him. To be his boyfriend. Wasn't that enough? Loving someone wasn't easy when you'd lost everyone you cared about. Why couldn't Naruto see that?

"Its not as easy as that dobe! I cant just... just fall for you!" Sasuke looked away

There. It was back. That lump in his throat. _I cant just fall for you. _Those words hurt. Naruto knew, he did. You cant just fall for someone even if they love you, but Naruto wanted Sasuke to so badly. He wanted Sasuke to look at him, and him only. To love him. But maybe...

"I don't hate you. I don't dislike you either. I like you. But.. This is a lot for me. I'm not.. You don't understand" Sasuke continued, his face still turned away.

"Then make me understand" Naruto was as frustrated as Sasuke. What Sasuke couldn't understand was clear to Naruto and what Naruto couldn't understand was clear to Sauske. This had always been a problem for them. "I love you. What more do you need?" he really was hurt now. Sasuke didn't see him that way did he?

"I..."

What more did he need? Sasuke didn't know. Ever since that night long ago when he was left alone and betrayed he'd closed his heart. How could he dare opening it now?

The silence grew. Non of them knowing what to say. Naruto released Sasuke's hands and took a step back, looking down at the floor. Why was this so difficult?

Sasuke let his hands fall back down to his sides and stood leaning in silence against the all. Finally though he spoke.

"I don't need anything else..." he began "I don't, really" he looked at the blond before him "but I would appreciate some space to make a move on my own"

Yes, it was hard for Sasuke to open his heart after having it broken so badly in the past, but... He had already opened his heart years ago. Not only to Naruto, but to Sakura and Kakashi as well. Slowly over time they had all become his new family. They had stopped him from leaving the village and making a huge mistake. They had supported him and accepted him for who he was, without judging. His heart wasn't stopping him, even if he would never dare say he loved Naruto just yet, no the thing holding him back was something much simpler.

Naruto knew Sasuke was inexperienced, but not how inexperienced. And Sasuke wanted to keep it that way. He was so inexperienced it was embarrassing. If he let Naruto kiss him and touch him... the blond would find out and would surly make fun of him for it. So Sasuke held back, hoping Naruto would give him more time. But he had known it wouldn't last forever and so, here they where.

"You're gonna make a move on me?" Naruto asked looking up to meet Sasukes gaze "When?" he asked in a disbelieving tone, the look in his eyes making Sasuke turn away again "I'm serious, when Sasuke? 'Cause I think I've been patient enough"

"I know.." Sasuke knew he was being unfair but he wasn't used to Naruto knowing more than him, being better than him... having to relay on him... "Just give me some more time. I want to be with you.. I just.. need more time"

"Look at me when you say that" Naruto wanted to believe Sasukes words about wanting to be with him. It as the one thing he wanted the most, but he couldn't.. if Sasuke really did want to be with him, then why was he holding back?

Turning to face Naruto again Sasuke managed to collect himself "I don't know if I love you or not, but I do want to be with you. I've always wanted that." he began, looking straight into Naruto eyes and facing him with determination. The look on Naruto's face a moment ago had scared him, he'd looked lost. The Naruto he knew, no matter the situation always new what so say and what to do, he wasn't scared of the unknown, but that look, it had feared not knowing if he could have Sasuke in his life.

"I'm scared." Sasuke admitted "I'm scared that if we kiss, you'll know that I know nothing about it" he wanted really bad to look all cool and reliable, but he couldn't keep a small blush from his cheeks

"What?" Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was talking about, but he did notice the change when he spoke. Sasuke was serious about this. He wasn't trying to find a good excuse and he wasn't trying to get out of this.

"I said I'm scared dobe. Did your ears stop working or something?" he hit Naruto lightly on the head then looked to the side agian smiling "I don't know a thing about kisses or relationships and.. stuff.. so when you kiss me I don't know how to react..."

Naruto was staring. That was it? That's the reason he was holding back? "Are you a complete moron?"

It was Sasuke's turn to stare "What did you call me usoratonkachi?" he frowned at him

"I said that you're a moron..." Naruto repeated smiling "You're holding back cause you don't know about sex?"

And Sasuke was back to blushing.

"Yes I said I wanted to fuck you, but not now.. or well I do but not unless you want to. Kissing don't have to lead that far you know" Naruto was finding this whole situation very amusing. And very... intriguing...

"I'll teach you all you have to know! So from now on, call me Naruto-sensei alight Sasuke-kun" he was grinning like an idiot now, and soon he was dodging anther one of Sasuek's punches.

"I'll teach you a thing or two usoratinkachi!" Sasuke tried hitting Naruto again, Naruto blocking the attacks and fighting back. But they were both smiling and non of them taking it seriously. "How about we start with proper speech huh?" Sasuke adding another punch, making Naruto spin around and end up behind Sasuke.

"Or I could start by teaching you how to make a hickey" Naruto hugged Sasuke close from behind and sealed his lips over the soft skin on Sasuke's neck.

Before Sasuke had the time to figure out what Naruto was doing, it was too late to stop him. "Naru.. H-hey! What are..? Nhg.." trying to turn around didn't help and somehow he ended up being pushed face forward against the wall, Naruto pressing his weight on him as he finished the hickey.

"There" Naruto kissed it and looked at it with proud eyes, still holding Sasuke against the wall.

"That hurt dobe, what did you do?" moving one hand over the hickey Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

"I made a hickey.. it's kinda like a dark mark that appears he you suck the skin.." he explained "..so that everyone can see that you're taken" he then added, smiling like a loon "Cause you are right?" he continued, his expression turning gentler

"baka" Sasuke just muttered and turned his head to the wall, blushing like the love sick moron he probably was.

**Update: **I know I've been more or less dead here but I do promise I will finish my stories here, even if it takes a really... really long time. As for my other story "Day off" I might need to change the ending of the first chapter slightly to follow the original story a bit more. After that, finishing chapter two shouldn't take too long ..I hope ^^

...and yes I will be making a third sequel to this NaruSasu story with the real~ good parts ;)


End file.
